


Après tout.

by DaiLewisSantiago



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiLewisSantiago/pseuds/DaiLewisSantiago
Summary: Le docteur est jaloux de Danny Pink vis à vis de Clara. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Après tout.

**Après tout**

Il était dur d'être le Docteur. Il était dur de vivre avec sur la conscience, d'innombrables morts, d'innombrables disparitions, d'innombrables abandons. Malgré le temps qui passait, tout restait intacte dans l'esprit du Docteur. Il se souvenait de tout. De chaque personne qu'il avait dû abandonner et laisser mourir pour le bien de sa mission qu'était sauver la terre et ses habitants. Il se souvenait de chaque ennemi, de ceux qu'il avait combattus vaillamment, de ceux qu'il avait été obligé d'éliminer et de ceux qui le poursuivraient à jamais. Il se souvenait de chaque compagnon. Il avait abandonné Susann sans jamais revenir la chercher. Il avait aimé et dû dire adieu à Rose, la laissant avec un clone de sa dixième version. Il avait ignoré les sentiments de Martha et finalement, elle était partie, désespérée d'avoir affaire à un amour à sens unique. Il avait dû faire en sorte que Donna ne se souvienne plus de lui. Pour son bien à elle sans se soucier de ce que lui, ça lui ferait. Il avait laissé Amy disparaître sous ses yeux pour qu'elle rejoigne son mari. Il avait été hanté par les souvenirs de sa meilleure amie. Et désormais il y avait Clara. Clara Oswald. La fille impossible. Sa fille impossible. Elle lui rappelait un peu toutes ses compagnes. Notamment Donna et Amy pour son caractère bien trempé. Elle n'hésitait pas à le frapper quand il le fallait. Mais elle pouvait parfois avoir la sensibilité de Rose ou Martha. Elle était un tout. Un condensé de toutes celles avec qui il avait voyagé. En la regardant il les voyait toutes. Et pourtant elle n'était pas elles. Elle était Clara. Juste Clara. Et c'était suffisant. Elle était son rayon de soleil dans son existence sans but. Elle était celle qui le remettait dans le droit chemin s'il le fallait. A partir de quand était-elle devenue si importante ? A partir de quand le Docteur avait décelé ce sentiment désagréable lorsqu'elle s'approchait d'autres hommes ? Depuis quand Danny Pink lui était présenté dans son esprit comme un... Rival ?

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le Docteur se rendit compte que Clara n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il se releva et commença à activer les machines lorsque la jeune femme entra le sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de déjeuner avec Danny et tout s'était très bien passé. Pas de dispute, pas de conversation dérivant sur les planètes extraterrestres et autres choses qui ne soient pas normales et aucune mention du travail. Autant dire que pour une fois, tout roulait comme sur des roulettes.

-Bonjour Docteur, où allons-nous aujourd'hui ?, lança-t-elle, radieuse.

-Vous êtes bien euphorique aujourd'hui. Avez-vous pris de la drogue ?

-Non, juste eu un rendez-vous avec Danny, répondit-elle joyeusement en s'approchant.

-Le prof de gym sait donc vous rendre aussi euphorique que si vous preniez une substance illicite, remarqua le Docteur en actionnant plusieurs manettes.

-Il est prof de math. Et oui, si c'est comme ça que vous le voyez.

-Peu importe qu'il soit prof de gym ou prof de math, il sait vous rendre euphorique.

-Oui, ça fait trois fois que vous le dites Docteur. Il y a un problème ?

Clara fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Le Docteur lui ne s'arrêtait pas de cafouiller le tableau de bord, d'appuyer sur des boutons et d'actionner des manettes tout à fait au hasard sans ne lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

-Vous êtes jaloux ?, demanda-t-elle, mi sérieuse, mi amusée.

-Jaloux de quoi ? D'un prof de gym ? Dieu non, il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, c'est un terrien à la cervelle en pudding.

-Mais il sait me rendre euphorique.

Le Docteur fit une moue agacée que Clara décela très rapidement.

-J'avais raison, vous êtes jaloux. Parce que vous ne m'avez jamais vu si euphorique lors de nos voyages, c'est cela ?

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question Clara, j'ai déjà dit que je n'était pas jaloux du prof de gym. Ce que vos hormones provoquent en sa présence ne me regarde pas et je ne veux rien savoir à ce sujet.

Clara sourit. C'était adorable. Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste restée dans sa chambre.

-Je dois aller récupérer mon portable, ne partez pas sans moi !

Puis elle sortit, laissant le Docteur. Il bougonna dans son coin et laissa libre court à ses pensées.

-D'accord, oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de maudire ce prof de gym peu importe combien vous semblez l'apprécier.

Il continuait d'actionner des manettes avec vigueur, comme pour évacuer ce qui s'apparentait à de la colère, de la... Frustration.

-Je me voile totalement la face à ce sujet. Tout cela est ridicule mais puisque je parle tout seul tout cela n'a pas d'importance car elle n'en saura jamais rien de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne saurais jamais ?

Le Docteur tourna vivement la tête, surprit de voir Clara de retour aussi vite. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle débarque au mauvais moment ?

-Rien du tout ! Alors où allons-nous ?

Il tentait de changer de sujet mais c'était mal connaître Clara Oswald. Elle ne lâchait jamais le morceau, il aurait dû le savoir.

-Docteur, tonna-t-elle. Dites-moi. Tout de suite.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire qui vous concernerait en quoi que ce soit.

-Et de quoi étiez-vous en train de parler tout seul ?

-Il m'arrive de parler seul, je me parle souvent à moi-même, cela ne vous arrive-t-il donc jamais ?

-Docteur !

-Le sujet est clos Clara, nous n'allons pas parler de ma capacité à tenir une conversation avec moi-même, vous finiriez par vous ennuyer.

-Non, il ne l'est pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Le docteur ne voulait pas lui parler mais pourquoi ? Quel sujet ne voulait-il pas partager avec elle ? Elle s'approcha si près du docteur que celui-ci recula. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ils avaient des planètes à découvrir, pourquoi s'entêter pour des choses futiles ?

-Clara, s'il vous plait.

-Docteur, s'il vous plait.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle insisterait, il ne pourrait pas lui dire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Jamais.

-De quoi parliez-vous ?

-De quoi pensez-vous que je parlais ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que vous le demande.

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire comme si je n'étais pas en train de parler quand vous êtes arrivée.

Après tout, rien ne servait de lui dire. Il n'était plus jeune et fringuant, il n'avait plus l'apparence d'un homme de vingt-sept ans. Il n'était plus ce jeune hyperactif avec qui elle aurait pu espérer fricoter. Il n'était plus qu'un vieux bougon grincheux. Et elle avait Danny Pink. Cela suffisait à ne rien lui dire. Parce que comme pour toutes ses compagnes, tant qu'elles étaient heureuses, peu importait l'état dans lequel cela le mettait. Les humains étaient si faibles. Il fallait les préserver.

-Docteur...

-Alors, où allons-nous ?, reprit-il joyeusement comme si de rien n'était.

Non, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Ce serait son petit secret. Il veillerait sur elle comme un mentor veille sur son élève. Il tâcherait de l'aider à faire les bons choix. Et resterait jusqu'à la fin. C'était tout ce qui comptait, après tout.


End file.
